Gives You Hell
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: NaruSasu contains an over protective Itachi. At times he wondered why he moved in next to his ex, then he remembered how fun it is to see him get mad.


**Yet again I should be doing homework, but I'm taking a break from it to write one of the many ideas floating around in my head….**

**I have a couple multi-chapter stories that I'm dying to write, if only I had the time…really I want to get the ideas out but none of them work as one-shots, so I'm trying to let out other ideas that I have and can do as one-shots**

**I was torn between two stories as to what I wanted to write, but ultimately this one won…if I have time next week I'll post, but I doubt that I will because I'm using one of my days off to go to a concert so I will actually have to do my homework on the other days :( **

**I do have a couple of one-shot ideas though so maybe I'll write one on one of my days off each week – we'll see…I don't want to start a full out story because I'm not sure that I'll be able to keep it up…**

**The video for Gives You Hell by All American Rejects inspired this more than the actual song did…**

**Anyway, as always I own nothing regarding Naruto **

**Enjoy and please review…**

**Gives You Hell**

Sasuke wasn't quite sure why he chose to move in next to his ex-boyfriend. In fact, the idea seemed stupid every time that he thought about it. Then he remembered how fun it was to torture the other man. He wanted to show exactly what it was the blonde gave up, that he should be sorry.

It all began when Sasuke got his heart broken. Most people didn't think it was possible for the dark haired, porcelain skinned, man to get his heart broken. Between his dark piercing eyes and his cold attitude, most people didn't think that he had much of a heart to begin with. His looks were unmatched, most just wished that his inner beauty matched his outer beauty because then he'd be perfect.

At first his ex, Naruto, was among those that thought he was just cold on the inside. That was until they became best friends and he saw that the other man's hardened exterior was just a wall he'd built around himself so that he'd never get hurt. The bubbly blonde was Sasuke's total opposite and it was him that made Sasuke open up a little more.

At the time that they started dating, no one expected what would come next. For both of them it was a completely new, as neither had ever dated a guy. While Sasuke's friends were, for the most part, okay with his sexuality, Naruto's weren't. Eventually it took a toll on their relationship and Naruto broke up with Sasuke. Naruto had torn down all of Sasuke's walls just to make him build them up even further.

Sasuke, however, wasn't going to end it there. He was a firm believer in revenge and so he moved in next to Naruto. He was going to make the blond regret ever breaking up with him in the first place. That was why he was actually doing his own yard work. It wasn't particularly warm out, but that didn't stop Sasuke from taking off his shirt, which he knew would drive the other man crazy. Whenever he walked around half naked, it was bound to spark a reaction from the blond, which was all that Sasuke wanted.

When he heard the blonde's door open and slam shut he couldn't help but smirk. "Couldn't you at least have the decency to at least put a shirt on? Not everyone wants to see your scrawny ass doing your lawn shirtless," the blond said with anger in his blue eyes. He couldn't help but watch as Sasuke's well-toned body moved. He knew that the man was in no way scrawny, but he wasn't going to admit it.

A couple girls walked by, giggling and flirtatiously waving at Sasuke. He couldn't help but think that they had the best timing in the world. It was the one time he was thankful that he had fan-girls. "They don't seem to mind," he pointed out as he acknowledged the two girls, making them giggle even more. "If you don't like what you see then don't look," he told him. "Isn't that what most _straight_ guys would do," he said, both of them knowing what his words were insinuating.

"I am straight," Naruto growled. "But that doesn't mean that I want to see you prancing around half naked," he huffed, crossing his arms. He was annoyed that the dark haired man always seemed to get a reaction out of him. It annoyed him even more because he knew that was exactly what Sasuke wanted.

"You keep telling yourself that," the young Uchiha chuckled. "Maybe one day it'll be true," he added with a smirk. Sasuke was the picture perfect Uchiha, from his looks to his attitude, it was obvious that he was from the wealthy family.

"Which one?" Naruto asked, wondering what he was getting at in that moment. He was either saying that Naruto was gay or that he liked staring at Sasuke half naked, neither of which he wanted to believe was true.

"Both," Sasuke said as he stopped what he was doing. He walked over to the blond, whom was standing in between their lawns. "We both know the truth Naruto," he said. "You can deny it to your friends, but you and I both know that you're gay," he leaned on the rake in his hand as he talked to the blond. "Give up the act, I mean if it were Kiba would you still get so worked up?" he asked. "Perhaps you would, who knows if you like all of your friends," he smirked. "Is that why you wanted to keep them so badly?" he was mocking him at that point and Naruto knew it.

"You're right, I'm a very happy person," Naruto said using the other meaning of gay. "And I do like all of my friends," he added. "Just not in the way you're insinuating," he was glaring at the other man, not wanting to let him get the upper hand.

"Such a big word for a moron," teased him. "But you know that's not what kind of gay I'm talking about," he added. "You're a homosexual," he told him flatly. "If your friends can't accept that then they aren't real friends to begin with," he said before turning to work on the rest of his yard. "Have fun in your closet," he chuckled as he raked up the leaves for fall.

He stood there for a moment, practically memorized by Sasuke's butt. He hated how physically perfect Sasuke was; it made him want to grab the man, push him against the tree, and ravish him until he couldn't speak any longer and his mind was turned to mush. "I thought that you didn't like staring," Sasuke taunted as he leaned his rake against the tree in his front yard. He was done doing hard labor since he'd already got the reaction that he wanted, and figured he'd call his lawn guys when he got inside his house.

As he walked up his steps to go inside, he stopped paying attention to the blond, which turned out to be a mistake. Instead of going in his door, he found himself pressed up against his door. "Is this what you wanted?" Naruto asked in a husky voice. "You wanted to be under me again," he stated as he forced Sasuke to turn around.

Sasuke knew that he looked much more vulnerable than he wanted to in that moment. "Go home Naruto," he commanded. "One of your friends might see," he said, his voice bitter. "I'm not playing that game again," he added. "You want to be straight but we both know your not and you're not going to give up the illusion that you are, so just go home," he told the blond. He wasn't going to let his heart get broken because Naruto had a spur of the moment lapse in judgment. He pushed the blond away, "When you grow up then maybe you can come talk to me."

Sasuke turned around and was about to open his door, but Naruto stopped him. He turned him around completely, once again, and pressed him up against the door. They were silent for a moment and could hear girls gasping and giggling. It was at that moment that Sasuke expected Naruto to pull away, but instead he leaned down and kissed him. "They're going to tell your friends," Sasuke pointed out in between kisses. He let out a small moan as the blond kissed down his neck and that was all Naruto needed.

"Let them," he said as he hoisted Sasuke up, causing the man to wrap his legs around him. Sasuke had melted into the kiss as Naruto opened the door, walking in and kicking it shut after. "God I've missed this," he murmured between kisses.

He was walking them toward the couch when Sasuke broke the kiss by saying, "If you think I'm doing it on my couch then you're wrong." Naruto just nodded before he carried the man toward his bedroom. The house was practically the same layout as his so it wasn't difficult to find Sasuke's bedroom.

The two were making out on the dark haired man's bed, shedding clothing in the process. Sasuke was already half naked so he quickly pulled off Naruto's shirt and threw it on the floor. They then kicked off their shoes, which Sasuke wouldn't usually let on his carpet in the firs place. Naruto had Sasuke exactly where he wanted him, under him and withering in pleasure. He was working on leaving a love bite on the other man's pale skin while Sasuke gripped Naruto's blond hair, encouraging him to continue. Naruto loved how loud Sasuke was in the bedroom, it was such a contrast to his everyday tone.

Their activities were interrupted by a male voice, "Sasuke." Naruto let out a slight growl, as Sasuke seemed to go into panic mode, stopping all activities.

The dark haired man quickly pushed Naruto off of him, "Coming." He quickly found a shirt and pulled it on, which annoyed the blond further. The only thing that made him happy was the fact that it didn't cover up his mark.

"Is that Itachi?" Naruto asked and Sasuke just nodded. "What is he doing here? And how did he get in?" he asked, annoyed that they were getting interrupted. He already had a raging hard on and watching Sasuke wasn't helping.

"He's my brother," Sasuke reminded him. "He has a key," he said as Naruto remembered how close the Uchiha brothers were. After their parent's deaths, Itachi was all Sasuke had left for family and they ended up being very close. "Put a shirt on," he said throwing the blond his discarded shirt before he walked out of the room to talk to his brother.

Naruto sighed as he put on his shirt and started to follow the pale man. When they got to the living room, Itachi started to glare at the blond. "Him again?" he asked, not pleased in any sense of the word. Sasuke just shrugged and Naruto became uncomfortable. Itachi's glare was enough to make any hard on go away. "Sasuke, I'm thirsty, go get us something to drink," Itachi ordered.

The youngest Uchiha knew better than to argue and so he walked toward the kitchen, not sure if he should leave the two alone. "Just don't kill each other," Sasuke said as he walked out of the room.

Once the youngest Uchiha left, Itachi looked back at Naruto. He walked over to him so that he was towering over the blond, "You listen very closely." The tone in Itachi's voice scared Naruto; he knew that Itachi was one person you didn't want to mess with. The man could hire someone to kill you and not leave a shred of evidence as to what happened or who did it. "If you hurt my little brother again, I will personally rip off your genitals and let you live. I know that for you not being able to have sex is worse than death and I will take pleasure in watching you suffer," he told him, with a smirk.

Sasuke walked back in and saw the terrified look on Naruto's face. He looked at Itachi, "Did you threaten him?"

"Of course not," Itachi said with a straight face. "Calling it a threat means that the action may not be carried out. You should know by now that I don't make threats, I make promises," he said, looking directly at Naruto.

"Why did you come here?" Sasuke asked, deciding it may be best to change the subject. He wasn't sure what was going on between him and Naruto, let alone if there was anything for Itachi to give a threat about.

"I came over to see if you wanted to go to lunch, but I see you're already busy," he said while glaring at the blond. Naruto knew that Itachi's words were probably a lie and that one of the neighbors probably tipped him off as to what was going on. "Maybe some other time," he suggested, looking slightly pleased that he interrupted what was about to happen between the two.

"Yeah, we can some other time," Sasuke agreed. Itachi nodded and he headed for the door, not saying anything else. Nothing else needed to be said; they both knew what Itachi thought of the relationship. He was overprotective of his little brother and he was just there to remind Naruto how overprotective he could be.

Itachi left and Naruto turned toward Sasuke, "We should talk about this." He knew that he wanted to just jump right into bed with the other man, but it probably wasn't the smartest of ideas. "I'm sorry," he told him. Sasuke remained silent so Naruto continued, "I'm sorry that I chose my friends over you."

"And who's to say that it won't happen again?" Sasuke asked, showing his insecure side.

"Because watching you every day is torture," Naruto answered. "It's like every time I see you I think about what we had," he said, hoping that Sasuke would give him another chance.

"So then what is this?" Sasuke asked. "If this is just a one time thing I need to know," he told the blond. He shifted his weight onto his other foot, a nervous action for him. He didn't want to let the blond hurt him again, he didn't want to give that much of his heart to him. The problem was that he knew if they started an actual relationship then he wouldn't be able to not give in.

"I want more," Naruto said. "That is, if you'll take me back," he added. He was vulnerable and they both knew it. At that point either of them could get their heart broken.

Sasuke nodded, for a moment processing the blonde's words. "Let's just take this slow this time," he said, making Naruto know that he wasn't going to be getting sex out of Sasuke any time soon. The dark haired man knew that he'd be able to see how serious Naruto was just by his reaction. He knew that Naruto liked sex and if he could truly wait for it then he knew that he was serious about their relationship.

"We can take it as slow as you want," Naruto assured him. He knew that he didn't want to mess up their relationship now that he was getting another chance. No matter what his friends thought, he was going to make it work with Sasuke, because the other man was right, if they were real friends then they'd accept his sexuality.

**The End**

**Let me know what you think! Please…**

**It didn't turn out as well as I wanted but I guess it's alright…**


End file.
